1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic wall cleaning machine used for cleaning a wall of a pit such as a large scale stainless steel pit in a nuclear power plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An operation for cleaning the large scale stainless pit has been manually carried out. In the manual operation, a scaffolding has been set up or a gondola elevator has been used in the pit. Thus, the operation is remarkably unstable because of the repulsive force applied in the cleaning operation whereby it requires a long operation period. Moreover, this is a dangerous operation and accordingly, it has been difficult to attain a satisfactory cleaning operation.